Comenzando una vida
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Flaky es un CHICO que gana una beca para la universidad de Happy Town, Alli es donde cambiaria su vida siempre gracias a la presentacion de un ojiverde-FlippyxFlakyHombre mas parejas ¡Yaoi!-Mal sumary pero denle una oportunidad.


¡Holaaaaa!

siempre quise hacer un Yaoi de Flippy y Flaky

Si quiero que Flaky sea mujer pero no seria lindo de hombre?

Este es un epilogo algo corto pero los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos :)

**Parejas**:FlippyxFlaky, FlippyxLammy,FlakyxSplendid,FlakyxVarios,CuddlesxThotty, NuttyxSniffles y mas parejas

**Advertencias**:Violencia,Lemmon en algunos capítulos (En este no),YAOI y Un poquitin de gore (En pocos capitulos)

¡Comencemos!

* * *

Miraba al frente con nerviosismo

No lo podía creer, Tanto esfuerzo y al fin pudo entrar

Había logrado conseguir una beca, Una beca de una universidad.

En frente de el había una grandísima escuela,muy lujosa y avanzada ,de allí salían chicos y chicas sin notarlo a el,Realmente conseguirá amigos? Pues seria trabajo difícil para el

Empezara una nueva vida en Happy Town,una ciudad algo pequeña pero muy alegre aunque su imagen a primera vista sea alegre y normal se cuenta que allí se habita una leyenda donde pasan muchas muertes horribles de personas que a los siguientes días reviven de nuevo olvidando completamente su muerte

Después de la dura y triste despedida de su familia,todo la imagen de Su mama Llorando pero felicitándolo y su padre quien lo apoyo y protegió le felicito también le rompía el corazón,Todo eso no podía evitar algunas lagrimas de tristeza pero en el fondo sabia que los volvería a ver

Tanto ser independiente y tener toda su atención en el estudio le ayudo a tener una beca para esa universidad dejando su amada familia,ciudad y amigos

Dio un suspiro cansado, paso su mano a su corto cabello pelirrojo y cerro sus hermosos ojos que extrañamente eran color rubí ,Rojo color sangre,No se consideraba muy alto ni muy fortachón todo lo contrario tenia un aire muy frágil y era muy bajo,no tenia mucho músculo y aunque sea un chico ah pasado muchas confunciones ya que tenia facciones de niña también no le sorprendía que muchos lo confundieran.

Se miro a si mismo con su ropa que era un short color negro que llegaba hacia sus rodillas y una camisa amarilla junto con un chaleco rojo, sus zapatos converse negros.

-"Suspiro" Ojalá no sea tan difícil-Dijo el pelirrojo conocido como Flaky y sin mas que decir entro en la escuela

En donde comenzaría su vida

Miraba a todos lados nervioso,Sin saber donde ir,Intento hablarle a las demás personas pero estas lo pasaban de alto,paso por un pasillo donde había un banco, decidió sentarse allí

Miro en frente y vio a un chico rubio, traía un curioso suéter con orejas de conejo en el gorro y unas mejillas con tono rosa ,junto a el habían 5 personas mas platicando.

Bajo la mirada apenado mientras un tono rojo le pinto las mejillas

De repente una voz chillona lo llamo;

-¡Hola!

Subió la mirada con timidez encontrándose con el mismo chico rubio junto con su grupo,

–Soy Fla-Flaky

-Soy Cuddles -Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-Yo soy Totthy-Dijo un chico de cabello violeta claro y ojos iguales,tenia pocas pecas en sus mejillas.

-¡Soy Nutty!-Dijo un chico hiperactivo de cabello verde claro,Tenia un ojo abajo y tenia muchos dulces pegados a su ropa

-Soy Handy-Dijo un chico malhumorado de cabello naranja junto con un caso y ojos naranja oscuro, Flaky lo miro con un poco de lastima por ver que tenia cortadas las manos

-Mucho gusto, Soy Sniffles-Dijo un chico de lentes, cabello azulado y ojos color azul cielo

Flaky miro al otro chico que tenia cabello morado oscuro con ojos iguales quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas

-¡Oh! El es Mime, el no habla...

-¿Por que?

-Hehehe es que es una historia algo rara

-Cuentenmela

-Bueno lo que pasa es que...Mime nació en una familia de mimos por lo que piensa que también es un mimo y no habla si no es con una persona de alta confianza como su familia-Explico Sniffles con una mueca de fastidio

-Bueno eres nuevo aquí ¿no?

-Si

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros a la cafetería?-Ofreció Cuddles

-Clar-

PUHMM

La puerta del pasillo se abrió de un portazo dejando ver a otro grupo de chicos

Una chica muy guapa de cabello rosa chillón y ojos lilas paso corriendo abrasando a Cuddles quien al reconocerla correspondió completamente al abrazo

Flaky miro con duda a Totthy quien no se dio cuenta ya que tenia una cara de sufrimiento y tristeza mirando a la pareja

-Es la pareja de Cuddles,Giggles, ella pertenece al grupo de los populares-Dijo Apretando los puños

Flaky dirigió la mirada hacia el otro grupo

Había un atractivo chico de cabello azul profundo y una mascara roja cubría sus ojos azules quien lo miraba con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

También había otro chico igual al anterior solo que tenia cabello pelirrojo y ojos rojos con una mascara azul quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa

Miro otra muy atractiva chica de cabello semi Azulado y morado con una flor adornada , tenia una expresión tierna mirando a Handy quien tenia cara de malhumorado pero con un sonrojo.

Había otra chica muy guapísima de cabello plateado y ojos violetas lilas que vestía sensualmente se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de un chico que llamo toda la atención de Flaky

Era demasiado guapo, piel muy pálida,cabello verde y unos ojos color verde oscuro los cuales lo miraban junto con una sonrisa tierna y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Totthy?

-¿Si?

-¿Quien es el chico quien tiene a la chica aferrada?-Pregunto Flaky en voz baja

-¡Oh! La chica quien esta aferrada es Lammy y el chico es Flippy, el chico de mascara roja es Splendid y la azul Splendont y la chica con una flor el Petunia...

"¿Flippy?" Pensó el pelirrojo con un sonrojo ignorando todos los demás nombres

-Aaaaw~ cariño, yo también de extrañe-Dijo Giggles separándose del abrazo, aunque de pronto su atención paso a la de Flaky-¿Quien es el?

-El es Flaky, Es nuevo aqui

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero que guapo es~

-No es tan guapo como Mi Flippy-Dijo Lammy mirando esperanzada al ojiverde quien tenia una expresión nerviosa

Flaky se sonrojo al ver a la chica Giggles demasiado cerca para su gusto

-ya déjalo Giggles o va pensar que lo estas acosando-Dijo Splendid aun con el sonrojo mirando a Flaky

-Pero a el no le molesta ¿Verdad?

-Este...Bueno

RIIIIING

¡Eureka la Campana lo salva! Rápidamente agarra sus cosas y su maleta

-¡Totthy! Tengo que ir a mi habitación

-¿Cual es?

-Hmmm la habitacion...B24

-Genial...esa es mi habitación-Exclamo Flippy con una gran sonrisa-Déjame llevarte

De pronto Flippy se soltó del agarre de Lammy y agarro la mano de Flaky quien lo miro en shock

Lammy miro con odio al pelirrojo quien ya se sentía intimidado y Splendid tenia un ceño fruncido junto a Mime y Splendont

-Vamos

Flaky asintió tímidamente dejandose llevar por el ojiverde

Realmente sentía que desde allí su vida cambiaría para siempre.

* * *

¡Eso es todo! Espero les haya gustado

¿Merece continuación? Tal vez vaya a tardar un poco con el siguiente capitulo

PIDO COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES POR FAVOR!


End file.
